


Never Ever Meddle!

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Blunt OC, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Me in Miraculous Basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: She shook her head. Nope. This- she waves her hand around frantically in the air- will not work. Not at all.





	Never Ever Meddle!

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me but an OC that is similar going into the Miraculous World because I was done. This is kinda similar to my Rage Quit story but no watching it and a bit of a different approach.

It was solely known that Tikki was the first kwami. She was the kwami of creation. The first one. Except for one tiny detail, there had to be something that came before creation. It really makes no sense whatsoever, but let me tell you, it will with time. This idea, this kwami, is the kwami of magic. And somehow magic was in existence before creation itself, which was why it was so powerful. Magic is what made creation. Magic is hyperlink to everything. Magic outweighed creation and destruction together, and in the wrong hands, it could be extremely dangerous and destructive just as much as it could be creative. Imagine the world's destruction. Everything crumbled into millions of little pieces of planet. It really was unpredictable. And that's what brings us to this kwami- an unnamed one. A very unusual one at that for kwami standards. It seemed to be a mix between a bird? And a wolf? And after it came into existence, so did Tikki. But she had been long gone already. 

Something was offset in its tiny stomach. Something told it to stay away- to keep hidden. And so it did. It avoided other kwamis, traveling the universe seeing nearly everything there was to see. It even narrowly avoided the others many times. But that's a story to be told another time. No. This is a story about a mortal from another dimension, which the kwami had seemed to travel to in a bright flash of light. It saw a different universe, virtually the same, but with no other kwamis to be seen. It toured it until it found one planet in a group of them- Earth. It decided to get a closer look and wound up being sucked into it's atmosphere and into the room of a teenage girl who looked around fourteen years of age. It flew up to the girl's face, but the girl payed her no attention. Until, that is, it saw an anklet gently wrapped around the girl's foot with a silver sand dollar. It looked out of the large windows on the wall- beach. Straight beach. It explained the sand dollar, The kwami flew closer, compelled to touch it. It was sucked in, surprising the girl who must have felt the vibration, and was thrown back out in a ball of white light, now tangible and no longer transparent. It expected screams- there were no creatures like it there, but the girl just pointed at it.

"What kind of kwami are you? What is your name? How are you possible? Why are you here?" The kwami did not expect this. How did the girl know who a kwami is? 

"Umm...how do you know what a kwami is?" It recognized a feminine voice in itself.

The girl shrugged. "There's this T.V. show about kwamis and miraculous. I guess I have one now." She looked down at her foot. "Answer."

"I don't have a name. I'm possible because I stayed away from the other kwamis and somehow got brought here. I don't know why I am here." She answered.

"Does that mean I can name you?!" She shrugged at the girl.

"Ok. So kwamis have short names with a double letter somewhere in it. Eh! It's kind of short I guess..." The girl said to herself. "How about...Shaddow?" Shaddow? She liked it. Shaddow nodded. The girl seemed nice.

"Shaddow it is." They nodded together determinedly in unison. Yes. That would work. But there was another thing that the girl needed to do if she had magic. Well..she should probably tell Shaddow her name.

"I'm Ki." She said. Now it was time for operation "Resolve Love Square and Make Them Kiss and Live Happily Ever After While Having A Lot of Fun and Being an Awesome Superhero!" (It was a working title.) Shaddow didn't know what she had coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it's pretty bad but I'm sure someone will appreciate my work here. Ha.


End file.
